In a tight spot
by HelloDenmark
Summary: A mission goes wrong and Tsubasa and Natsume get captured and tortured for information about the academy. Not yaoi.
1. Captured

The explosion filled the air with rubble. Natsume and Tsubasa coughed and struggled to see everything around them.

"Shadow, watch out!" Natsume said and pulled him out of the way as a man came from behind them and tried to stab him. Natsume made a temporary wall of fire between them and pulled Tsubasa in the other direction. The rubble had settled more and it was suddenly easier for them to see. The building was partly destroyed from the last explosion and the woods around it had caught fire. More people were storming out of the building.

"How do we get out?" Tsubasa asked, no sooner had the words left his mouth than a man grabbed him from behind and pressed a gun against his temple.

The man yelled to Natsume, "Don't move! If you move this one dies!"

Natsume looked pained at Tsubasa for a second, but he stopped moving.

"Secure the black cat!" The man shouted and immediately two other men came running and twisted Natsume's arms over on his back. The boss came over to him.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the black cat. Don't you think it's about time you shoved us your face?" The man reached out towards his mask and pulled it off his face. Natsume glared at the man with his crimson red eyes. "So this is what he looks like."

Natsume glared at him, "When did you get here you gloomy bastard?"

"I could ask you the same. But it would seem that I and not you have permission to be here. Now what are you doing here this time?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Natsume lied.

"Of course you don't." He said sarcastically, "Oh well we will find out soon enough. Bring them to the dungeons!"

* * *

Tsubasa opened his eyes. They had knocked them unconscious so that they wouldn't see the way to the dungeons. As his eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness he saw that he was in a square room with stonewalls and an iron door at the end. Natsume was lying a little away from him; both their hands were bound. He quickly discovered that there was a seriously strong barrier up around the dungeon.

Natsume woke up coughing not long after. He rolled over onto his stomach and coughed into his sleeve. Then he finally stopped, he slumped down for a moment to catch his breath and then pushed himself up in sitting position.

"Tsubasa?" He asked his eyes not entirely used to the darkness.

"Yeah. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Natsume said, leaned against the wall and looked at the door.

"I'm sorry." Tsubasa said, "If I had been quicker and hadn't been caught then we wouldn't be in this mess…"

Natsume looked at him, "Idiot shadow. I thought there was an end to your incompetence, but no."

Tsubasa snapped. "So you're calling me an idiot huh? Fox."

"Lazy idiot shadow, unintelligent idiot shadow, slow idiot shadow." Natsume replied.

"You brat!" _And to think I was even worried about you._

Both their heads snapped towards the door as they heard the sound of a key. Soon the door swung open and in came the boss from last night. He was accompanied by a couple of other agents.

"So, Black cat." He started, "How do you like your new living space? I plan on keeping you here for quite some time."

"It's very cozy, you've outdone yourself." Natsume replied sarcastically.

"Yes, I think so too. Oh well…" He sighed, "We all need a bit of luxury sometimes don't we? You've failed to name your companion Black cat. Who is he?"

"He's an idiot." Natsume said seriously.

_Why you little brat! – Tsubasa thought._

The boss laughed, "Yes I can see that. But hey, we will find out soon enough." He turned around, "You three we're taking the Black cat with us he seems to know most."

Two of the men went over to Natsume and dragged him to his feet. They went towards the door.

"Stop!" Tsubasa yelled and scrambled to his feet. The third man pushed him down immediately.

"See I told you he was an idiot." Natsume said bluntly.

The boss laughed again, "I like him." Then he smiled, "Break him in slowly."

Tsubasa tried to get up again but was forced back. The boss turned to him, "This idiot's feisty isn't he? Don't worry you'll get the cat back more or less alive."

The man who held Tsubasa hit him hard in the stomach so he was sent to the floor gasping for air. They all walked out of the room, Natsume glanced back at him.


	2. Poison

Tsubasa nervously paced back and forth in the room. He didn't know how long it had been since they came to take Natsume, but it felt like an awful long time. The only thing that could occupy him from the time were his thoughts and those all went to Natsume and made him worry more. He had banged his head against the wall so many times now that he had this big mark on his forehead. He sat down on the floor and waited for what seemed like days.

Finally he heard the keys and the door went up. Natsume was literally thrown into the room, he rolled a bit and Tsubasa had to get up to stop him from rolling into the wall.

"See you later cat." The man said and closed the door.

Natsume pushed himself up from the floor; he coughed and panted to gain his breath. His hair was dripping wet.

"Did they… drown you?" Tsubasa asked horrified.

Natsume continued coughing and didn't answer. He sunk down onto the floor exhausted. Only then did Tsubasa notice all the cut wounds on his body.

"Natsume-"

"Shut up… I'm going to sleep. Wake me of anyone comes." Natsume muttered as he felt weariness take over his body. Soon his breathing evened out and he fell asleep. Well not so much sleeping as losing consciousness. Tsubasa overlooked his injuries but none of them seamed to be serious enough, they had apparently taken care not to inflict anything that would mean his death.

Tsubasa sat down with his back against the wall to look over Natsume. He didn't want to sleep in fear that anything would happen. He wondered what time it was outside; he hadn't seen daylight in what seemed forever right now.

He guessed there had gone an hour when Natsume started whimpering in his sleep. Tsubasa immediately became worried.

"Natsume?" He crawled over to Natsume and sat beside him. "Natsume." He shook Natsume's shoulder to wake him. Natsume drowsily opened his eyes to look at him. He rubbed his eyes and immediately they seemed clearer.

"What's up?" Natsume muttered tiredly but alert.

"Sorry… It just seemed like you were having a nightmare."

"Yeah…" Natsume sighed, "Did you get any sleep?"

"No."

"You should get some rest to."

Tsubasa lowered himself down onto the floor and gazed up into the celling.

After a while he heard Natsume scrambling beside him and looked over there. Natsume was now sitting and checking all the cuts he had. Tsubasa stood up and walked over to the corner, there was a bucket of water for them to drink. He lifted it over and sat down opposite Natsume.

"Here, let me do it." Tsubasa said.

Natsume just nodded, Tsubasa took that as a yes and began washing all the wounds with water. Natsume didn't flinch; he just sat there completely still, overlooking what Tsubasa was doing.

"Give me your arm." Tsubasa said extending his hand. Natsume put his arm in Tsubasa's hand and he began washing the wounds there.

"Do you have any more wounds?" Tsubasa asked and let go of Natsume's arm. Natsume shook his head and laid down again. Tsubasa did the same and soon both of them were asleep.

Natsume woke startled up at the sound of keys in the door, he jumped op from the floor and woke Tsubasa just before they came into the room. Tsubasa looked sleepily towards the sound of the noise.

The boss and all his followers came into the room and closed the door so there was no escaping. The boss looked at Natsume. "So I have heard that you survived last night without giving us any information. I will be fun to watch how much it will take to break you. Your little friend here, how long has he been doing missions?"

"A couple of week's maybe. You've probably noticed how useless he is." Natsume answered.

The boss laughed, "I wonder when that tongue of yours will loose its sharp edge." He looked at Tsubasa, "Don't worry your time will come, as soon as we're done with this one. Then you can even get a little hint at what we will do to you."

The boss went over to one of the other men, who handed him a syringe with some clear fluid in it. Before Natsume could react to it he was pushed up against the wall. Natsume thrashed about trying to get free but the boss only tightened his hold.

"Stop moving or your little idiot over there will have to pay for it." Natsume glared at the boss but stopped moving. "Now there's a good boy."

The boss thrust the needle into Natsume's arm and released the fluid. As soon as the boss stepped away from him Natsume grunted and fell to his knees panting.

"I see… The effects really are quick." The boss said astonished but pleased.

"What did you do to him?" Tsubasa asked as he hurried over to Natsume.

"Oh don't worry the effects will wear off in a couple of hours or something like that." The boss said and stepped out of the room with all his men following him. The door was closed behind them and you could hear it get locked.

Natsume winced and fell to the floor. He landed on his side, eyes closed from pain.

"Natsume!" Tsubasa panicked and shook Natsume's shoulder.

"Stop that…" Natsume said weakly.

"Only if you open your eyes. You can't die."

"…Shut up. Idiot… I'm not… going to… die." Natsume whispered and opened his pain struck eyes to look at him. "They won't… kill me… till I give them… information."

Tsubasa studied Natsume, "You're in pain." He stated.

Natsume squinted at him, "You're an idiot…"


	3. Pain

Tsubasa paced the room feeling helpless, Natsume was in pain and there was nothing in his power he could do to stop it. It had been a long time since Natsume had said something except murmuring a little as his fewer started to raise. It had been a long time since they had given the injection, Tsubasa wondered if the effects didn't stop soon.

The next time Tsubasa laid a hand on Natsume's forehead he found it a little lower. Then lower. Then lower. The temperature was falling bit after bit. Soon Natsume opened his eyes to look at Tsubasa.

"Oh thank god!" Tsubasa exclaimed. "Are you still in pain?"

Natsume shook his head tiredly.

Suddenly the door went up and the boss came into the room. Tsubasa didn't know if he had had someone to watch them and tell him when the effects were over or if he just had a really good timing. Natsume looked at them and pushed himself off the ground only to find out that his legs couldn't carry his weight and fell down again.

"Take him." The boss said and pointed at Natsume.

Tsubasa saw two men grabbing Natsume and forcing him on his feet. Natsume looked like he was about to faint. Suddenly he couldn't stop himself.

"Take me instead."

Every man in the cell stopped moving. The boss grinned at him, "What did you say?"

"I said take me instead."

The boss laughed as if it was a joke and then said to his men, "Take both of them." He smiled and went ahead. All the men smirked and transported Natsume and Tsubasa after him.

They walked through corridors until they came to a room. It was dark inside, an empty except for the shackles on the wall. They led Tsubasa and Natsume over to the shackles and bound them to the wall by their hands. Tsubasa glanced over at Natsume, he was panting clearly exhausted.

"Do what you want with them, just don't kill them." The boss said and left the room.

The others looked smiling at each other, then at Natsume and Tsubasa.

"We're going to make you tell us everything about the academy." One of them said and walked towards them with another. One for Tsubasa and one for Natsume, they stood before them. Giving no warning they just started punching then literally pounding them. It was just raining hits, never giving a break.

Minutes went by and Tsubasa got ready for the next punch, but it never came. He opened his eyes and saw that they were finally going away. He felt sore all over. Tsubasa looked at Natsume and met his eyes immediately, Natsume looked about just as bad as he thought he looked himself.

"You look pretty ugly, shadow." Natsume smirked.

Just as Tsubasa was about to answer him back, one of the men came forward and punched Natsume in the stomach. "No talking unless it's information on the academy!"

Natsume coughed and then smirked, "And what makes you think I'll give you any?"

The man hit Natsume again and then went back to his companions, Tsubasa could feel round two coming, and rightly so. Soon two others stepped up to them; apparently they had the pain alice. They immediately started drilling them with pain. The minutes started to flow together as the pain became never ending. Suddenly he could feel the pain slowly decreasing. The two men stopped at the same time, panting. They looked tired from using their alice's consistently. Tsubasa's body ached all over, and he felt like he couldn't even lift a finger. He was hoarse from yelling at them while the pain was highest. He cursed them. The thing that worried him most was that he hadn't heard a sound from Natsume. He looked over there, Natsume was panting, and his face was feverish and sweaty. Yet he still glared at them. The leader looked annoyed at Natsume, probably wondering when he would break. He smiled and got a whip. A crack sounded through the air. Tsubasa hadn't seen it but he heard Natsume grunt and looked in that direction. Natsume had a cut on his stomach where his shirt had been sliced. But Natsume still glared at him so he struck again. And again. And again. And again… He didn't stop until Natsume's head slumped down on his chest.

"Oi, you! Wake that fellow up!" the leader said and pointed at Natsume. The one he said it to went over and got a bucket of water. He threw the water on Natsume, but he didn't open his eyes.

"What the? Is he dead?" The man stuttered.

"Why don't you go over there and check?" The leader said, "If he is dead the boss won't be happy."

The man gulped and then went over to Natsume, Tsubasa followed his every move. He went closer and put his finger on Natsume's neck to find his pulse. He was first pale, but then he took a deep breath and said: "He has a pulse, but it is feint." He then moved his hand up towards Natsume's forehead, "He has a high fever. Never felt anything this high. What should we do?"

"I knew this would happen. To give a kid a drug with so many side effects just, on top of all we did to him the other day. Tch. So much trouble! You two drag them back to the cell!" The leader said and was about to step out of the room when.

"What did you do to him the other day?" Tsubasa asked angrily.

"Ho…" The leader smiled and turned around to look at Tsubasa, "We have a curious one here guys. Let me guess that is your junior in school, and you are his senior? Isn't it embarrassing to be protected so much by your junior? Look at how wounded he is compared to you his senior. You want to know what we did to him? I'll tell you. I'll tell you how we cut him, beat him, drowned him, gave him pain and the most fun thing electrocuted him. Oh, I enjoyed that moment, so fun to se him writhe in the pain of electric shock. We also did other things, but I don't remember boring things."

Tsubasa gritted his teeth "Damn you!"

"Oh, you want to know the side effects from the injection we gave him also? I was just getting there. I only remember a few: Dizziness, pain in the muscles, slight numbness, failure of lungs. But don't worry he strong for an eleven year-old. Who would have thought that someone so small could endure so much pain?" He went close to Tsubasa. "Has that stilled your curiosity?"

Tsubasa thrashed in his chains wanting to hit him. The leader just laughed and went out of the room. The other tied them down from the wall and dragged them back to their cell.

Tsubasa grunted as he felt his back hit the stone hard floor of the cell. He could hear Natsume get thrown in beside him, but he heard not further movement. He raised his head and looked at Natsume tears welled up in his eyes as he saw the kid lay there with sweat on his brow and a faint uneven breathing. Just thinking about how must pain he probably was in. Tsubasa inched closer to Natsume and curled up by his side crying because of the cruelty of it all. Soon he fell into an exhausted sleep.


	4. Broken

Natsume woke up in a haze of pain. He had trouble breathing for some reason. As he opened his eyes he saw Tsubasa laying beside him tear stains down his cheeks. How long had they been asleep? It was impossible to know, but he would guess quite some time. Natsume looked down himself and saw the untreated whip-marks. They had to be treated but he didn't have the strength and didn't want to wake Tsubasa, he needed the sleep he probably hadn't slept properly since they had been captured. Natsume eyesight blurred and he soon struggled to see as dizziness overwhelmed him. He panicked slightly but enough to start hyperventilating because he was short of air from the start. Natsume panicked a little more until he willed himself to relax and breathe as deeply as he could. He struggled a couple of minutes but finally got his breathing under as much control as he could get. Something was wrong with his lungs and it wasn't good. The dizziness had also passed.

Natsume studied Tsubasa's sleeping face while focusing on breathing.

Suddenly the pain Natsume always felt because of his alice grew larger, until it was burning inside his chest.

_Damn, it's probably been more than a week since I last took my pills. Why did this have to happen now? I haven't even used my alice since the battle. I was wondering when the damage would show itself. – Natsume thought._

Natsume curled up into a ball and tried to block out the pain while keeping his breathing in check. This proved to be extremely difficult as he started coughing. He was drowning the sound as much as he could by pressing his sleeve against his mouth, trying not to wake Tsubasa. It didn't work. He heard Tsubasa shout his name and felt him grab his hand. Natsume could feel the blood soaking through his sleeve. Tsubasa was grabbing his hand harder and harder as the time went by.

When Natsume finally felt the coughing stop he started to try and regain his breath. First gasping for air and then gradually getting more stable. It hurt like hell to breathe. He felt the healing alice stone heat up on his chest but it wasn't having much effect, the pain burned on. It was like the stone was fighting a lost battle. He let out a few more raspy coughs and breathed as deeply as he could even though it pained him.

After some time Natsume rolled onto his back and opened his eyes. He stared straight into the worried blue eyes of Tsubasa. Natsume sighed and closed his eyes again, not having the strength to talk at the moment. He felt Tsubasa let go of his hand and heard him stand up. Clothing was ripped and the water bucket was being lifted.

Tsubasa came back to sit beside Natsume and soon he felt a cool cloth being put on his burning forehead. He opened his eyes again and saw Tsubasa look down at the whip-marks sadly. He started to unbutton Natsume's shirt and wash the wounds on his chest with cold water.

Natsume started shivering despite the warm temperature of his body. Tsubasa glanced worriedly I his direction, but kept washing the wounds. He had torn his shirt to get the cloth for Natsume's forehead and the cloth that he was washing him with right now. The water in the bucket was gradually becoming more reddish as the blood on Natsume's chest was washed away leaving only the red cuts that weren't bleeding much now. Luckily they weren't very deep but to avoid an infection they had to be bandaged. Natsume also had a nasty looking bruise on his ribs. Tsubasa suspected that one or two of them had cracked.

Tsubasa stood up also feeling the weight of his own injures. He supported himself on the wall as he moved towards the door. Then he banged on the door loudly. He heard the shuffling of feet and then the split in the door opened.

"What is it?" The man who was set there to guard them asked angrily as if he had just been woken from his dream. Which Tsubasa thought since he had heard snoring.

Tsubasa wanting no more than to hit the man still kept his voice calm and asked. "Can we get some bandages?"

The slit in the door slammed shut without any warning and Tsubasa thinking that was a no sat down beside Natsume again and dipped the cloth that he had on his forehead into the cold water again and put it back on his forehead.

Suddenly the door opened and an emergency kit was thrown into the room. Tsubasa looked surprised and happily at the kit. Natsume also had heard the sound and his head had moved towards that direction.

Tsubasa quickly got the emergency kit and opened it. There were bandages and a lot of other things, but nothing sharp or any weapons. They had taken precautions.

"…Can you sit up?" Tsubasa hesitantly asked Natsume, "I need to get some bandage around your chest."

Natsume took a deep breath and then slowly started pushing himself up into sitting position, he grimaced as he felt the movement jar his ribs. Tsubasa saw all the color leave his face as he sat up. Natsume held his hand up on his face as his vision blackened. As he waited for it to pass he felt Tsubasa grabbing hold of him and steadying him so he wouldn't fall down. The darkness left his eyes and burned like hot fire along his forehead and leaving him with a mind shattering headache that luckily only lasted a couple of seconds.

"Are you okay?" Tsubasa asked him worriedly when he saw Natsume look straight into his eyes again.

"…I'm fine." Natsume said hoarsely.

Tsubasa gritted his teeth knowing that he was most certainly not fine, but he wanted to get the bandage on so Natsume could lie down again and rest. He got the bandage out and began wrapping it around Natsume's torso as calmly and quickly as he could. He finally tore the bandage and tied the knot. Natsume, clearly exhausted, now lowered himself down again onto the stone hard floor. His eyes searched Tsubasa's body dismayed as he saw that all of his wounds were untreated.

"…Take care of yourself now… idiot." Natsume said.

"No you still need more treatment." Tsubasa said frantically.

Natsume frowned at him. "Tsubasa you've done enough."

"It's not enough! You're in pain! You're in so much pain, I know you're trying to hide it but I can see it in your face! I can hear it in your voice! If I have done enough then why are you still in pain? Why can't I remove that pain? You're just a kid I'm supposed to protect you! Why is it like this? Why can't I protect you? You should never have had to endure this kind of pain! I-" Without warning Natsume smacked him hard against the cheek.

The effort had left him panting, "Calm down…" He muttered after catching his breath.

"But-"

"You've done enough Tsubasa… This is no hospital and the supplies we have are limited… There is nothing else you can do. Take care of your own body… You're wounded yourself. If we're going to survive this we have to be at… our best."

Tsubasa looked down at him tears streaming down his face. He reluctantly began treating his own wounds. He didn't make it very far before the door opened and the boss and one other man who they recognized as one of the two who had the pain alice.

The boss looked over at Tsubasa, smiling as he saw the tearstains down his cheeks. "So one of them has finally broken. I think I found your weakness." He looked down at Natsume still smiling then looked up at the other man and nodded at him.

_Shit! He can't handle this right now! – Natsume thought._

"Tsubasa this is not your fault." Natsume whispered so only Tsubasa could hear it, "Whatever happens don't say anything. It'll be worse that way."

"What do you-?" Tsubasa started whispering, but his breath caught in his throat as he heard Natsume groan and saw his face grimace in pain. With his mind slowed from shock Tsubasa didn't know what was going on. He started shaking Natsume by the shoulder confused asking him what was wrong.

The boss laughed and dragged Tsubasa away from Natsume, who was struggling not to make a sound and keep the pain hidden as much as possible because he knew Tsubasa couldn't cope with it.

The fact that the other man was using his alice on Natsume slowly started to sink in.

"This is all your fault." The boss' icy voice coaxed behind him sending chills down his spine. Dread started filling Tsubasa as he looked at Natsume. "You were the one who got captured and because of that his little body is in so much pain right now."

Tsubasa's mind started to numb with shock and guilt.

"Tsubasa…" Natsume said as loudly as he could in the moment, "…Don't listen to him."

Dismayed the boss looked at the other man and immediately Natsume felt the pain increase.

The guilt in Tsubasa's eyes didn't diminish at Natsume's words because he knew it was true, but he did become angrier with the boss.

"Do you want me to stop the pain?" The boss asked.

Tsubasa nodded.

"Then tell me everything you know about the academy."

Natsume felt as if his head was going to explode from the high fewer, the pain and also the immense concentration levels he used to breathe and make sure as little pain as possible escaped from him in neither voice nor expression.

"Don't." He still managed to say although his voice was shaking. Tsubasa turned to look at him and they gazed right into each other's eyes. Tsubasa looked torn. Tears glistened in his sorrowful eyes as they look into Natsume's. Whose crimson eyes revealed deep pain, but also determination.

Tsubasa knew he couldn't say anything about the academy, or they would suffer Persona's wrath after this. Still this was the hardest kind of torture they could possibly give Tsubasa. Seeing his friend in pain, knowing it was his fault and he couldn't do anything about it. He could only listen as Natsume's jagged breath sounded in the room, knowing the pain he going through was getting worse and worse by every passing minute. There was noting he could do about it… Nothing… Bitterness tore through him.

"Tell me everything you know about the academy or my friend here will unleash all his power." The boss said getting impatient.

Tsubasa willed the next words out of himself, "…I ...Can't." Sadness etched his voice. He looked down at Natsume who smirked at him.

"Good… boy…" Natsume whispered with exhaustion etched in his face.

The boss tightened his grip around Tsubasa's hands not pleased. Tsubasa winced slightly. But he immediately regretted it. He was being weak. Compared to the pain Natsume was feeling that was nothing.

"Do it!" The boss barked at the other.

Natsume whimpered not having the strength to hold it in anymore as the pain intensified. His vision blackened but he refused to let himself black out before they left the room. Once again the pain doubled Natsume bit his lower lip to keep from screaming. He knew Tsubasa couldn't handle it if he did. Nails clawed into the surface of his palms and he realized that he had curled his hands into fists, tightly as if that could help the pain go away. The sound of him gasping for breath filled the air.

"Scream!" The boss shouted at him wanting to break Tsubasa. He was seriously getting annoyed of this seriously tough kid. He stood up and walked over to Natsume. "Scream!"

Then without giving Natsume a chance to prepare himself he smashed his foot into Natsume's broken ribs. A scream filled the air.

The other man stopped using his alice in shock. He too hadn't seen it coming.

The boss knelt delighted by Natsume's side, "See I knew you could do it."

Natsume coughed up some blood his breathing coming in small gasps. He glared at the boss. "Go to hell…" He cursed defiantly.

The boss smacked him hard across the head, sending him into the black oblivion.

"Natsume!" Tsubasa shouted when he saw Natsume's head roll unconsciously to one side.

The boss smacked the unconscious Natsume again, just for good measure.

"What are you doing?" Tsubasa roared at him. The boss stood up and stepped over towards Tsubasa but before he reached him he heard shouts. He and the other man went out of the door to see what was going on and left Natsume and Tsubasa alone in the cell.

Tsubasa crawled over to Natsume. He lifted Natsume's head and put it in his lap, trying to comfort him. He started brushing the hair away from Natsume's sweaty forehead. Heat radiated from him… the fewer had grown worse. His breathing was anything but even as his lungs struggled.

They needed help and soon Tsubasa knew or else Natsume wasn't going to make it. Tears started pouring down his face as he realized that. He bent over Natsume sobbing.

_I should have protected him…_


	5. Rescue

He didn't know how long it had been but suddenly Tsubasa heard the door to the cell open and someone moved towards them. Tsubasa panicked

"Don't touch him…" Tsubasa murmured frantically and he tried to move Natsume away from that person. "Don't touch him…"

"Tsubasa?"

Immediately Tsubasa froze as he recognized the voice.

"It's okay. I won't do anything." The voice said gently.

Tsubasa looked up. More tears welled up into his eyes as he saw Narumi stand before him.

"Narumi…" Tsubasa whispered relief evident in his voice. Narumi reached down and hugged Tsubasa wishing he could take all the hurt from him.

After some time Narumi let go and looked at Natsume. Fury filled him as he saw all the wounds on the little boy's body. Narumi stroked Natsume's hair and then began to lift him as Subaru ran into the cell, quickly eyeing the situation he said, "Wait!"

Narumi put Natsume down again and gave Subaru some space. Frowning he checked Natsume's temperature, not pleased with how high it was. He was moving on when something startled him, he listened closely. Natsume's breathing was coming in small gasps.

"Something is wrong with his lungs…" Subaru looked worried and then looked at Tsubasa hoping to get some answers.

Tsubasa looked down at Natsume, "He has a couple of broken ribs… They… They gave him some sort of drug. One of the side effects was lung failure."

Subaru had begun checking Natsume's ribs as soon as Tsubasa had said it, but now he stopped. "What kind of drug?"

"I don't know… It was causing him pain."

"You said one of the side effects. Are there others?" Subaru asked.

"Dizziness, pain and numbness but there were others that he didn't tell me."

Subaru gritted his teeth and held his hands over Natsume's lungs. It wasn't much but they could hear Natsume's breathing get a little better. Subaru lowered his hands and quickly started unbuttoning Natsume's shirt. He looked at Tsubasa when he saw the bandage around Natsume's chest. But Tsubasa's eyes were somewhere far away so Subaru began unwrapping the bandage. His and Narumi's fury climbing higher as all the bruises, cuts and whip marks began to show. Narumi banged his fist into the floor.

Subaru's fingers quickly checked Natsume's ribs and then bound them tightly up again with some fresh bandage he found in the first aid kit. Then he hoisted Natsume up into his arms and turned towards Narumi and Tsubasa.

"Let's get out of here."

Narumi nodded and pulled Tsubasa to his feet. Narumi steadied Tsubasa as he started to wobble the exhaustion finally showing itself.

They made towards the exit stopping occasionally when Natsume's breathing became uneven. Then Subaru would quickly hold his hand over Natsume's chest and they would go again. The longer they walked, the more Narumi seemed to carry of Tsubasa's weight. He was gradually becoming more worried for him.

"Are you okay Tsubasa?" Narumi asked him.

Subaru immediately halted sensing his mistake; he hadn't checked Tsubasa at all.

"I'm fine." Tsubasa said quietly.

But Subaru handed Natsume to Narumi and checked Tsubasa. Luckily nothing seemed seriously wrong with him.

"Subaru!" He heard Narumi shout. He turned around and ran towards him checking Natsume. His breathing was coming in gasps again. Subaru quickly laid his hand over Natsume's chest wondering how Natsume had managed to survive and keep breathing before he got there. Then he felt something. He put his hand inside Natsume's shirt and grabbed hold of the necklace there. He pulled it out into the light where he could see it. Subaru looked at it in amazement.

"Where did you get this…?" Subaru whispered immediately realizing it was his alice in the stone.

Narumi saw the slight confused look on Subaru's face and said, "Yuka must have given the stone you gave her to Kaoru. And then she passed it on to Natsume." Slight sadness mingled into his voice.

Subaru nodded, "I guess he needs it." Then he slowly filled the alice stone with more power since it was wearing out. When he let the stone go it was bigger than before and its light shined brighter. "Let's go."

Subaru let Narumi carry Natsume because he knew that the necklace would keep him alive. He himself went over to Tsubasa and pulled his arm over his shoulder. They made their way out of the building where all the other teachers who had come with them were waiting. They informed Narumi and Subaru that the boss had disappeared.

Sakurano ran up to Subaru.

"Sakurano. Can you teleport me, Natsume and Tsubasa to the academy hospital?" Subaru asked him. Sakurano nodded and took Natsume from Narumi. Sakurano frowned and looked questionably at Subaru when he noticed the stone on Natsume's chest.

Subaru shrugged, "Yuka, Kaoru, Natsume."

Sakurano nodded and transported them to the academies hospital when he felt both Tsubasa and Subaru grab onto him.

* * *

The nurses in the room shrieked when Subaru, Sakurano, Tsubasa and Natsume suddenly appeared in the room. But they were quick to get over the shock, having tried it many times before. One of the nurses ran up to Sakurano checking quickly if Natsume was alive then she led them out of the room. Followed by Subaru who was still holding Tsubasa up.

Sakurano laid Natsume onto one of the beds in the room and then transported back to the building Natsume and Tsubasa had been held in knowing there was nothing he could do at the hospital.

Subaru gently lowered Tsubasa onto the bed next to Natsume's knowing that he wouldn't want to leave Natsume's side after all they had been through. Him and the nurses quickly started treating all of Natsume's wounds and tried to figure out what sort of drug they had given Natsume to figure out if he needed some sort of antidote.

Tsubasa who had been sitting on the bed and overlooking what they were doing know fell back onto the bed unconscious as the exhaustion quickly overwhelmed him. One of the nurses came over to him and checked him. She took care of his injuries.


	6. Bastard

His body hurt, but not as much as before; probably because of the same drug that was causing his head to work slowly. He felt that he was laying down on a bed not the cold stone floor of the cell. The last thing he remembered was that guy kicking in his broken ribs. Unfortunately he couldn't help but cry out at that time. It took him completely by surprise. Hopefully Tsubasa did not have some kind of mental breakdown because of it.

Natsume wanted to open his eyes, but they felt heavy. He had a need to check his surroundings. He could hear rain… heavy rain beating against a window.

Suddenly someone touched his arm. All tiredness flew from his mind as his survival instinct kicked in. Natsume tore open his eyes and rolled away from the person. He fell out of the bed and made a hard and painful landing on the floor. Natsume grunted.

"Natsume!" The person who had touched him quickly stood up and ran to the other side of the bed. Natsume quickly sat up ready to get away if needed.

He relaxed though when he saw that it was Narumi.

Narumi still shocked at Natsume's reaction to the touch ran over to the other side of the bed. Natsume was sitting up tense as f he was ready to run away at any moment. Luckily when he saw that it was him he relaxed a little.

"Are you okay?" Narumi asked worriedly. He wanted to help Natsume up again, but he didn't think that was a good idea after the last reaction from touching him.

Natsume looked at Narumi, "What happened?"

"We came and rescued you and Tsubasa just after you lost consciousness. You got teleported to the hospital right after that." Narumi explained to Natsume.

Natsume scratched his head and asked, "How long have I been out?"

"A couple of days. Your body was exhausted. How are you feeling now?"

Natsume stood up not answering Narumi's question. The movement sent a wave of pain from his ribs. He tried not to let it show, but Narumi could see him getting pale.

"Are you okay?" When Natsume didn't answer Narumi forgot what had happened before and grabbed Natsume's arm, "Answer me!"

Natsume's whole body tensed in a second and he jerked his arm violently out of Narumi's hold. In that movement the bandage on his arm got ripped off and a cut wound that was on his arm started bleeding again. But Natsume didn't notice that because memories of the last week painfully flashed through his mind.

"Natsume."

He just stared into space not hearing Narumi call his name.

"Natsume!"

Finally it made it through to him. He was ripped back into the present. Natsume blinked to clear his head from the memories. He noticed that Narumi had backed away from him again. Something wet was running into his hand, he gazed down and saw that the wound on his arm had opened.

"I'm sorry Natsume." Narumi said his voice shaking with guilt.

Natsume just shrugged ignorantly, "Where is Tsubasa?"

Narumi was dreading this, but he knew they couldn't hold the news from Natsume for long. "…We don't know Natsume. He just disappeared from his hospital room yesterday. We're trying to find him, but there have been no signs of him yet."

Natsume walked over to the window and looked out into the rain. He whispered so Narumi couldn't hear him, "Why couldn't that bastard have waited till I woke up…?"

Suddenly making up his mind he walked over to the chair where his clothes were. He grabbed them and walked into the bathroom.

10 minutes later Natsume came out fully dressed and quickly putting new bandage around his arm. Narumi could see in his movements that he had tried it hundreds of times before.

"I won't let you go Natsume." Narumi said stubbornly knowing what Natsume was up to. "You've only just woken up. You need more rest."

"I'm going Narumi, you can't stop me. I'm the only one who can find him." Natsume said and walked past.

"Tell me where he is and I'll go and find him." Narumi insisted wanting no more than to grab Natsume and keep him locked up in the room, but he knew that that would do more damage than good.

Natsume opened the window, "I can't do that. That would be worse for me than actually going there myself." He climbed outside into the rain.

"But Natsume."

"Just shut up will you." Natsume closed the window and walked away.

_Stop sacrificing yourself for others… - Narumi thought._

* * *

Natsume walked down the dark stairs. He was completely drenched. Water kept dripping into his eyes, but he wasn't cold because his alice was keeping him warm.

He walked in the darkness, didn't even bother lighting a flame because he had walked this way so many times now.

He went a little farther before he started to hear voices. Persona's voice, Tsubasa's voice and a girl's, the one with the pink hair… Misaki? Yes that was her name.

"We didn't tell them anything." Tsubasa shouted.

"I don't believe you, an amateur like you getting tortured for a week without telling someone something. Think wisely before you speak, you don't want her to get hurt do you?"

"Natsume kept me from saying anything." Tsubasa said now desperate.

Natsume reached the door and opened it.

"He's telling the truth." Natsume said as he walked into the room. Tsubasa and Misaki were tied up with ropes on each side of the room. Everyone looked at him.

"Natsume! You're awake." Tsubasa said.

Natsume frowned, "Really? I didn't notice."

Tsubasa immediately felt stupid.

"Natsume." Persona began walking towards him, "How would you know?" Persona said before shoving him up against the wall. Natsume winced when his ribs were pushed against the wall.

"That's right you broke a few ribs didn't you." Natsume stiffened as he felt Persona touch the ribs hardly, "Answer."

Natsume glared at him and answered, "Because I was with him the whole time. You should be more worried about me since I was taken out more times than him. Let them go."

Persona smirked, "That's the Natsume I know, always making sacrificing himself for others."

"Shut up." Natsume said.

Persona nudged Natsume in the ribs, earning him a small gasp. "Fine. I've always loved seeing you torture yourself. I'll let them go."

Persona grinned and let go of Natsume. Natsume walked over to Tsubasa first and burned the roped off his hands.

"Don't do this Natsume." Tsubasa whispered.

Natsume hit him in the back of his head, and whispered, "Isn't there someone else you should be thinking about instead of me?"

"But."

"I'll meet you back at the hospital." Natsume muttered and walked over to Misaki. He burned the ropes around her hands too.

Tsubasa helped Misaki and walked out the door praying that Natsume was going to be okay. A little down the corridor they heard the door being slammed shut. Tsubasa tensed, it took all his willpower not to run back there to Natsume.

He and Misaki walked back to the hospital. They found Narumi inside Natsume's room. Narumi looked surprised at them, noticing something was wrong when he saw the look in their faces.

"Where is Natsume?" Narumi asked.

Tsubasa curled his hands into fists. "He'll meet us here."

Silence filled the room.

Tsubasa trying to get his mind off of Natsume turned to Misaki. She sat down in the chair beside the bed. He walked over to her and caressed her cheek were Persona had hit her. Misaki looked up at him tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Are you okay?" Tsubasa asked her.

"You idiot!" Misaki yelled and hit Tsubasa on the top of his head, "You had me worried sick! You were gone for a week apparently tortured! And now you ask if I'm okay?" Misaki embraced him, "You're an idiot Tsubasa."

Stunned he hugged her back, "Sorry."

Suddenly Subaru walked into the room, his eyes looked around the room finally landing on the empty bed. It only took him seconds to figure out what had happened. He sighed deeply and complained, "Why did I have to get the worst patient in all of history?"

If the situation was less serious they would have laughed but every one of them were extremely worried about Natsume.

Subaru sat down in the last chair and waited with them for Natsume to return.


	7. Coughing

The door opened and a drenched Natsume stepped into the hospital room. His wet hair fell into his pained and exhausted eyes. He wore a slightly thoughtful expression. He had blood smeared on the side of his face from a new cut on his cheek. They all noticed the blood on his hand and assumed he had tried to wipe to blood off of his face. Every one of them looked relieved at him.

"Natsume!" Tsubasa said a mixture of emotions ran in his voice. Relief, worry, guilt, anger. "What happened? Are you okay?"

Natsume looked at Tsubasa from top to bottom searching for any wounds, he was relieved when he didn't find any. "I'm fine." He answered Tsubasa.

It was what all had expected Natsume to say and Tsubasa knew he wouldn't get any answers from Natsume about what had happened down in that basement. He also knew that Natsume wasn't fine, but then again he never was. Tsubasa had found that always, if you looked deep enough, you could see the everlasting pain that always lingered in his eyes. It was from something Tsubasa was powerless to stop, his alice. But now he was in a lot of pain everyone noticed that, they also saw the exhaustion and the slight shaking of his hands. They were afraid he would collapse at any moment.

Subaru, always the doctor, got out of his chair and steered Natsume toward it. Natsume sat down. The lack of protest let them all know how tired he really was.

Natsume sat unmoving while Subaru cleaned the cut on his cheek and put a Band-Aid over it.

"Natsume?" Misaki said. Natsume looked over at her. "Thank you for getting us out of there and thank you for taking care of Tsubasa."

Natsume shrugged and asked, "How long had you been down there?"

"Maybe an hour, I don't know how long Tsubasa had been there." Misaki said.

Natsume looked towards Tsubasa.

Tsubasa answered, "Since yesterday. I found him standing by your bedside. He was probably going to wake you or maybe even take you. But when I came in he must have decided just to make do with me. I've never tried to report to him before." Tsubasa finished absentmindedly.

Subaru startled Natsume by suddenly touching chest. Natsume's eyes jerked from Tsubasa to Subaru.

"Calm down." Subaru told him, when he felt Natsume heart beat erratically against his hand. "You're bandages are drenched."

Subaru walked from Natsume to a small closet that was in the room. He pulled out some clothes and threw them to Natsume.

"Get yourself dried up. Call me when you need me to change your bandages. It won't do your wounds good to be soaked." Subaru said and opened the bathroom door for him. Natsume stood up swaying, he had no wish to obey him but found that right now he didn't have the strength to argue.

After some time Natsume called Subaru. Subaru went in and left the others silent in the room. Even though they weren't in there they could still here Subaru muttering to Natsume, though it was probably something he didn't want or didn't expect them to hear.

"You just had to go after them into the rain, and ruining all the work I had done. Only just woken up and you already pushed your body over its limits?"

"It was necessary." They heard Natsume whisper.

They were silent for a while, until Subaru muttered: "Did he hit you in the ribs?"

They didn't hear Natsume's reply but everyone assumed that Persona had.

"Why do you always force yourself to look strong when you're in this much pain Natsume?" They heard Subaru whisper.

They heard Natsume cough a couple of times, but no reply. They could hear Subaru opening some cupboards being opened and water running.

"Here drink this." Subaru muttered.

After some time Subaru came out of the bathroom with a grim expression on his face.

Tsubasa hesitated but asked him, "Is Natsume okay?"

"What du you think?" Subaru said solemnly.

"Is there anything we can do?" Tsubasa asked.

Subaru passed his hand over his forehead and said, "You can leave, so he can get some rest."

Before Tsubasa got a chance to reply they all heard coughing coming from inside the bathroom.

"Goddammit!" Subaru exclaimed before hurrying into the bathroom. He closed the door firmly behind him, so no one followed him inside.

"Come on Natsume." They heard him say after Natsume's coughing grew more violent.

It was excruciating for Tsubasa, Misaki and Narumi to stand outside and hear Natsume's coughing, knowing that he was probably fighting for his life in there.

As the coughing dimmed they began to hear gasps for air instead.

"Come on Natsume. Breathe." They heard Subaru coax, "That's it come on. I know that it hurts Natsume, but keep breathing."

Natsume's gasping gradually became less and less.

"That's it." Subaru whispered, "How long has it been since you have taken the pills?"

"…A week…" Natsume murmured painfully.

"…Keep holding onto that necklace. I'm going to get the pills and while I do that I'm going to leave Narumi in here with you. Don't you dare loose consciousness when I'm not here!" Subaru stormed out of the bathroom.

He, with meaning to, left the door open enough for them to see Natsume curled up on the floor deathly pale.

"Narumi you've been trained in first aid right?" When Narumi nodded Subaru continued, "Go in there and make sure he's alive when I come back. Okay?"

Narumi nodded.

Subaru turned to Misaki and Tsubasa, "Go back to the dorms."

Tsubasa shook his head, "Not until I know he's okay."

Subaru sighed, "Then sit in the hallway, I don't have time for this." Subaru walked quickly out of the room to get the pills for Natsume.

Tsubasa and Misaki went out and sat in the hall just like he had said.


	8. Awakening

Narumi hurried into the bathroom afraid to leave Natsume alone any more than he had been. The sight shocked him; Natsume was curled up on the floor, deathly pale. He had blood on the corner of his mouth and on his hand. He had closed his eyes and was breathing faintly.

"Natsume!" Narumi yelled fearing he was unconscious. The fear dimmed when he saw Natsume open his eyes. They were filled with so much pain that it shocked Narumi. He sat down next to Natsume, "Keep your eyes open for me please Natsume."

Natsume looked away from Narumi and into the wall, but kept his eyes open. His hand was gripping the healing alice stone that hung around his neck.

A few times Natsume's eyes started to close, but every time Narumi called his name. Each time it was harder for him to force them open. He felt like he was losing the battle. Narumi must have sensed it too, because he started talking sometimes asking Natsume questions to keep him awake. Desperately hoping Subaru would come back soon. The pain in Natsume's eyes didn't become smaller in the time Narumi was there with him.

After some time Subaru came back. They could tell that he had hurried because of his panting; he had his arms full of pill packages. By then Natsume was only half awake. Subaru immediately saw the change and literally dropped the pills on the floor and hurried over to him. He placed his hand on Natsume's chest and used his alice, frowning as he felt all the pain he absorbed. When he sensed Natsume was in no immediate danger he stopped and went back to gather the pills he had dropped. He got a glass of water and found the pills he needed.

"Natsume I need you to swallow these pills for me, okay? Then I'll let you sleep."

If he was in normal condition Natsume could have swallowed all the pills at once, but with his lungs working as poorly as they did now Subaru had to coax pills into him one at a time giving him a moment to catch his breath before swallowing the next pill.

"Sleep now Natsume." Subaru said after he had given him the last pill, "You can go to sleep now. Don't worry."

It took a moment for the message to make it through the veil of pain that clouded his senses, but as soon as it did Natsume lowered his guard and allowed his consciousness to fade. The hand that had tightly held onto the necklace around his neck now fell limply down to his side.

Subaru took a deep breath and allowed his mind to relax before he picked Natsume up and bore him to the bed. He put an oxygen mask over his head and pads on his chest to measure his heart rate.

Narumi had gone out from the bathroom at the same time as Subaru and now he sat in the chair beside Natsume's bed watching what he was doing. Natsume hadn't moved an inch since Subaru had laid him down on the bed. He hadn't moved about in his sleep at all. The only thing that showed Narumi that he wasn't dead was the faint movement of his chest when he breathed and the fog on the inside of the oxygen mask when he breathed out. Soon the beeping of the machine that measured Natsume's heart rate disturbed the quietness of the room.

Subaru went over to stand beside Natsume. He, once again, held his hands an inch over Natsume's chest trying to repair as much of the damage as possible.

"Did that happen because of the poison or because he has the lifespan-shortening alice type?" Narumi asked quietly.

Subaru didn't look up from what he was doing, but he answered him, "Mostly it's because of his alice type, but since the poison had already left his lungs in a weakened state it became more life-threatening than it would have been otherwise. The reason he's in this state now is of mixed reasons, his alice, wounds, exhaustion, and the poison he was given."

"I didn't know that his body was already in this state because of his alice." Narumi admitted.

"I don't blame you. I have never met anyone who has been as good at hiding pain as him. It has taken the hospital years to get Natsume to be honest and not mask his pain when he is here. I don't know what causes him to hide it… I wish I knew. It's amazing how he can carry on like this." Subaru said quietly.

They sat quietly for a while until Subaru lowered his hands from Natsume. Subaru sighed. Natsume's face, that had been as pale as the white pillow under his head, now had a little bit more color to it.

"I'm guessing he'll wake up some time tomorrow." Subaru said.

Narumi stood up from the chair and said, "I better get some work done. Keep me posted on Natsume's condition."

Subaru nodded, "Send in Tsubasa and Misaki if they are still in the hall. They're probably worried."

Narumi went out of the room and a second later Tsubasa and Misaki came inside.

* * *

Subaru walked down the halls towards Natsume's room. It had been a day since he had lost consciousness and he hadn't woken up yet. He had been checking on Natsume as often as he could, but it had been a couple of hours since last time.

He finally got to Natsume's room. It was night so there was almost quiet in the hospital. Subaru gently pushed the door open. His eyes immediately landed on the empty bed in the middle of the room.

_Where is he? – Subaru thought worried._

But when he looked up he saw Natsume sitting on the windowsill, breathing the fresh air. He gazed up into the sky, but Subaru knew that Natsume was aware that he was here. He still looked pale, but his eyes were clearer than before. The thing that worried Subaru the most was Natsume's heavy breathing, it was a cool night so he could see the fog that was in front of his mouth when he breathed out.

He looked over at the bed and saw the oxygen mask and the heart rate measurer turned off. Something that Natsume had learned to do years ago, after all the times he had just disappeared from the hospital. They had stopped being surprised about it long ago. Subaru was relieved that Natsume had stayed this time.

Natsume finally looked over at Subaru.

"How long have you been awake?" Subaru asked him.

Natsume swung his legs back into the room and faced Subaru. He was still sitting on the windowsill, "An hour, maybe."

Subaru walked over to him and said, "You're having trouble breathing." It was a statement not a question so Natsume didn't answer it.

Now that he had gotten closer, Subaru could see perspiration on Natsume's forehead. He also felt the heat that radiated from him when he placed his hand on Natsume's brow.

"And you have a fever." Subaru stated and looked into Natsume's crimson red eyes. He could read absolutely nothing from them, but as always it felt like he could see right through you. Subaru frowned at Natsume, "There is something you're not telling me."

Natsume just continued to stare at him. He could hear Natsume's heavy breathing, feel it on his face… it carried the faint scent of blood.

Natsume closed his eyes and broke the contact between them.

"You've…" Subaru started. He didn't get to finish his sentence because at that exact moment Natsume hunched forward and started coughing. Natsume's hands immediately took action, one of them flying up to cover his mouth and the other grabbing hold of the window frame to keep him from falling forward.

Subaru quickly overcame the shock and put one of his hands on Natsume's chest trying to heal whatever was making him cough. The other hand held Natsume's shoulder, steadying him. Subaru could feel Natsume's whole body shake. Even as the coughing subsided Natsume continued to tremble.

When the coughing finally stopped Natsume leaned forward and rested his head on Subaru's shoulder. The hand he had covered his mouth with fell down into his lap. Subaru saw with relief that there wasn't any blood on it. But still the pain he absorbed from Natsume was immense. Subaru pitied him; a child should never have to bear that much pain. He could hear Natsume's shaking breath come from his shoulder. It was gradually becoming steadier as Subaru continued to heal him.

He lowered his hand from Natsume's chest when he heard Natsume breathing almost normally.

"Natsume?"

Natsume slowly pulled himself upright using the hand that still held the window frame. He ran his hand over his face tiredly. Tired of always hurting… of always being in pain. He had always been relieved of most of it when Subaru healed him, but it was still there, growing stronger. Sometimes it was a task to even stand up… days when the pain was so bad that he didn't know if he could take it. He feared sometimes that if someone bumped into him, he would go down… and stay there. Since the pain was always there he had learned to control it to a certain degree were other people couldn't see it. But that also meant that he could never let his guard down, he could never relax. Of course there were some times when he would slip… when the pain suddenly becomes so strong that he can't hide it under a mask.

Like, the time when he had coughed up blood in front of Tsubasa. There was nothing he could have done about it, but still after that Tsubasa had entitled himself as someone who had to look after him. Ruka was probably also suspicious… and Mikan…

Subaru looked startled into Natsume's eyes he saw deep levels of pain and exhaustion in the ruby pools. He felt guilty for not having the knowledge or skill to draw to pain out of his eyes forever. It was hard for him to see someone in so much suffering and not having anything to do about it. His healers instinct told him he needed to get him to rest some more. All the wounds on Natsume's body were a long way from healed. It would probably take more than a month for him to be back into shape. But he knew from experience that Natsume would be overexerting his body after no more than a week.

Subaru reached up and touched Natsume's arm. Instantly he felt Natsume jerk beneath his grip. It was like something snapped inside Natsume's head that pulled him out of his stupor and throw up his barriers. All emotion fled from Natsume's eyes, as they once again became the unreadable orbs. He looked at Subaru. Sweat rolled down the side of his face and his cheeks were flushed red from the fewer.

"Come on." Subaru said and guided Natsume over towards the bed. Natsume sat down on the edge of the bed. "I need to change the bandage around your chest. Wait here."

Subaru went over to the other side of the room and got the emergency kit. When he got back to Natsume, Natsume had taken his shirt off revealing the white bandage that wrapped itself around his chest and back. There was also bandage around his arm where it had been cut. Subaru untied the knots and unwrapped the bandage. He gulped as he again saw all the wounds that covered Natsume's body. He had a bruise over the place were he had broken two of his ribs. There were also older scars behind the new ones.

Subaru began cleaning the wounds. He could feel Natsume shaking under his hands and worked quicker knowing that Natsume was straining himself to sit up and not lay down. His exhaustion was finally catching up with him. He looked up and saw Natsume's face drawn and his eyes were closed. Subaru didn't notice that he had just been sitting there staring at Natsume, until Natsume opened his eyes and stared squarely into Subaru's.

He jerked and then began wrapping bandage around Natsume's chest and arm. When Subaru finished, Natsume sighed and lowered himself down onto the bed. He flinched slightly when his ribs made contact with the mattress. His body shook with exhaustion as he finally succumbed to sleep.

Subaru smiled and pulled the comforter over him. He decided to stay there for a while, since he wasn't needed anywhere.


	9. Gone

Narumi stepped into Natsume's hospital room and smiled when he saw Subaru sit in the chair next to Natsume's bed. He greeted him and sat down on the other chair. They didn't say much. Just silently watched over Natsume as he slept.

"Has he woken up yet?" Narumi asked breaking the silence.

"He woke up a couple of hours ago." Subaru answered.

Narumi looked relieved and asked, "How was he?"

"He was exhausted, having trouble breathing, fever, in pain, coughing, the list could go on. I suspect he coughed up blood before I got here. I took care of his wounds and then let him sleep. I can't believe-"

The words stopped when Subaru heard Natsume groaning from the bed. He immediately jumped up from his chair and grabbed hold of Natsume's shoulder.

"Natsume?"

Natsume eyes jerked open and he grabbed hold of Subaru's wrist pulling it away from him. Subaru just stood there dumbfounded.

As soon as Natsume saw that it was Subaru he let go of his wrist. His heart was racing inside his chest and he was breathing quickly. I took him a moment to calm down.

"Are you okay?" Subaru asked quietly.

Natsume nodded impassively and glanced over at Narumi.

"Are you really okay, Natsume?" Subaru asked again knowing that he was anything but okay.

Natsume just ignored him and went back to sleep.

* * *

The next when Subaru went to check on Natsume he found the room empty. The window was open leaving the wind to freely roam the room. Subaru sighed, so he had left already…


End file.
